Hurbanova Stream
is the mouth of the Hurbanova Stream.]] The Hurbanova Stream (Oceana: That Beck, IPA: /t̪ʰat 'bɛkˠ/), historically also known as the Calavaque River or Calava River (Oceana: Rike (o')Calava), is one of the most important rivers in the Lovian State of Oceana, and forms the main drainage of water for the western part of Peace Island, together with Beaver River (which drains to the south). In the delta of the Hurbanova Stream, the city of Hurbanova is located. The river is traditionally one of the most important transportation routes towards the Central Hill Land, but since the creation of the highways, and especially the reopening of the Emerald Railway, the importance of the Hurbanova Stream as a transportation route has decreased. Today, the upper reaches of the river form a popular spot for recreational fishing. Etymology The Oceana name, That Beck, derives from the English word "beck", and thus it mains roughly the same as the English name. Another name for the Hurbanova Stream is the Vax. Officially, the Vax splits in the Central Hill Land into the Belni and Cur Stream, and That Yin. However, some people call the entire course of That Yin the Vax River, and others even extend its name all the way to the point where it drains into the Pacific Ocean. There is a lot of confusion about the exact naming, as some people consider the other branch of the Vax where it has not yet split into the Cur Stream and Belni to be the Vax. Therefore, it is recommended to use the name Vax only for the highest course of the river, then the western branch should be called That Yin, and the eastern branch, which further splits into the Belni and Cur Stream, should be called Near That Curland, although this last name is rarely used. River course The Hurbanova Stream starts at the point of the confluence of the Miesha River and That Yin (the western branch of the Vax River). The river is characterized by one of the straightest courses in Lovia, mainly due to canalization efforts during the mining period in the Oceana Wine Region. In the higher parts, many small brooks and creeks join the riving; many of these were used for finding small quantities of gold during the Oceana Mineral Rush. The underflow of the river starts when it enters the Pacific Plains region. This part of the river is characterized by a slower discharge of water. Eventually, the river starts to branch off small creeks that run towards the see, such as the Scueln. In the early twenty-first century, the New Canal was dug in order to prevent flooding of Downtown Hurbanova in case of heavy rainfall. The delta was probably relatively marshy at the beginning of the twentieth century, though to a lesser extend than the Svolnick Moor. Human interference has turned it into arable land, although the biggest part is covered by forests and not used for agricultural or residential activities. Transportation The Hurbanova Stream became an important trade route in the early twentieth century, especially after several canalization projects that were triggered because of financially profitable mining activities that were started in the present-day Oceana Wine Region, near settlements such as Righow and Sternaw. While the Oceana State Line (or Peace Island Railway as it was still known at the time) was used for transportation to Noble City and further, and the Emerald Railway was mainly used for direct transportation services to East Hills and transportation of coals from the mines in the region and building materials and other supplies towards those mines, the Hurbanova Stream was used for transportation of goods and people to and from inland Oceana. Culture The river often symbolizes the power of the Oceana people: no matter how much the river has changed due to human intervention, it is still flowing straight towards the sea. It is also mentioned in the ''Hrádverse'' in 1878, making it one of the first mentioned rivers of Oceana: "It-hiné ust, out came tasni roure cay, bolye that Rike Calava, realing i thy more." (translation: Its mouth, out of which came loud roars, was the Calavaque River, flowing in the sea.) Category:River of Oceana Category:Hurbanova